The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's the Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Advenutre (JamesimusPrime2798), which is now palying on Youtube. Cast: Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever, helpful and stubborn at times) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) (both Lightning McQueen and LittleFoot start with Li and both smart, positive and well mannered but also grumpy at times) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's First Human Friend) Spencer Gilpin as Himself Martha Kaply as Herself Bethany Walker as Herself Anthony "Fridge" Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefootâ€™s Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Mater the Tow Truck as himself Sally as herself Sheriff as himself Cruz as herself Manny as Topsy (both fathers to Peaches and Cera and both were arrogant and selfish at first then later kind, helpful, tough and grumpy at times) Sid and Diego as Themselves as extras (Topsy) Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself as an extra (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Ironhide & Ratchet (Transformers) as Themselves Soos and Melody as Ducky's Parents Horace and Jasper as Ozzy and Strut (all 4 hunt and steal and attempt to kill) Patch as Chomper (both small and kind) Pongo and Perdita as Chomper's Parents (all 4 are parents to Chomper and Patch) Scenes: #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Peaceful Valley #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 2 - Hate Being Little #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 3 - Quicksand Rescue #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 4 - Eggs/Henry & Emily forgives Thomas #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 5 - Run Away/The Chase Begins #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 6 - Lost and Found #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 7 - Egg Hatched/Patch #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 8 - Thomas speaks to Henry and Emily #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 9 - Were a Family and your One of Us Now #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 10 - To the Rescue #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 11 - Revelations #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 12 - Battle in the Valley #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 13 - Connections #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 14 - Reunion and Farewell #The Land Before Time 2 (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) Part 15 - Wall Rebuilt/Peaceful Valley/Ending Credits The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure is owned by Universal Cartoon Studios Thomas & Friends is owned by HiT Entertainment The Cars franchise is owned by Disney/Pixar Ice Age films are owned by 20th Century Fox & Blue Sky Studios Transformers movies are owned by Paramount Pictures & Hasbro Gravity Falls is owned by Disney Television Animation Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle is owned by Sony ''101 Dalmatians ''movies are owned by Disney Gallery: Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Cera Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Spike S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Ducky Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Bethany, Fridge and Martha as Themselves (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck BigStrongHenry81.png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny as Topsy (with Sid and Diego as extras) Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus prime 2007 01.jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Melody and Soos.jpg|Soos and Melody as Ducky's Parents Jasper and Horace.jpg|Horace and Jasper as Ozzy and Strut Profile - Patch.png|Patch as Chomper PongoPerdita2.jpg|Pongo and Perdita as Chomper's Parents Mater as Tuffy the tow truck.jpg|Mater, Sally Carrera as Savannah.png|Sally, Cruz Rameirz as Megan Spitfire Fassler.jpg|Cruz Ramriaz Sheriffcars2.png|and Sheriff as Themselves (Grandma and Grandpa Longneck's Friends) Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Category:The Land Before Time Characters